


Wardrobe Malfunctions

by amelia_petkova



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy shows the wardrobe to her siblings. Set during <i>The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe</i>. Surprise crossover at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunctions

Lucy ran forward. "You'll see! There's a wood in the wardrobe!"

Peter and Susan sighed. Edmund sneered. "All right, Lu," Peter said and followed her. The others trailed behind.

Somehow all four managed to fit into the wardrobe at the same time. Lucy pushed ahead, expecting any moment to feel cold air and snow.

They didn't arrive in a winter forest. The Pevensies stepped into a large room with bright lights, shiny walls, and a man who looked surprised to see them.

Lucy stepped forward. "Who are you and what have you done with Narnia?"

"I'm the Doctor. What's Narnia?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ in November of 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and events of the _Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC.
> 
> The original title for this was "Bigger On the Inside until about two minutes ago, when I realized this was better. I didn't want to say the full crossover at the beginning because that would have given the ending away. The idea for this one actually came about a [few months ago](http://amelia-petkova.livejournal.com/76861.html) in my LJ. In connection, I adore [this xkcd comic.](http://www.xkcd.com/665/)


End file.
